


What are we? Nerds?

by FandomTrash_ForLife



Series: the life of our stars [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake last names, Gay, Gen, Group chat, I sensor alot of information on us, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Textfic, Texting, but the first names are hella real, fake citys, my actual group chat, no joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomTrash_ForLife/pseuds/FandomTrash_ForLife
Summary: jAsshnds: damn right your a disgrace you kinky fuckerNvwlsbcsmcl: your the biggest Fucking disgraceBaguette: its 3 am y r u 2 up?jAsshnds: why are YOU up?Baguette: touchéImGoingToDeepThroatAPan: Use proper grammar you uncultured swines.Nvwlsbcsmcl: hun, you barely use proper grammar most of the timejAsshnds: damn u were shot the Fuck down BelBaguette: DISGRACE.Baguette: wait nevermind that's me.Nvwlsbcsmcl: are we the ones that nvr sleep?jAsshnds: what's sleep? I have Fanfiction to writeBaguette: Mood AFImGoingToDeepThroatAPan: you know what's a bigger moodNvwlsbcsmcl: the band that trolled their band teacher with the mii themejAsshnds: an Apache attack helicopter being a registered gender?Baguette: im helisexual, im attracted to helicopters, BEEP BEEP ❤️





	What are we? Nerds?

**Author's Note:**

> SCREEEEEEEE IM ALIVE. so yay im not dead(yet) i was going to update IFMLAM but i was a little behind and was going to make my group chat a fanfic anyway SO HERES YOUR DOSE O CRACK.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Cantdie/jAsshnds- Kira/Jazzy
> 
> Baguette-Kit
> 
> Nvwlsbcsmcl- Panna
> 
> DuckingfuckingMeth- Katie 
> 
> ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan- Bella
> 
> Rthrbnmgrv- Elizabeth/Beth
> 
> Thebagelofdeath- Jenna/Jen

  ** _What the fuck are we_**

 _Baguette_ : GO SUCK A DICK LINDA

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : DIE IN HELL CRAIG

 _Cantdie_ : Things are heating up in this chat

 _DuckingfuckingMeth_ : Never a Dull moment here 

 _Cantdie_ : Everyday is an adventure.

 _DuckingfuckingMeth_ : Every moment spent in suspense 

 _Cantdie_ : We are Here to change the world 

 _DuckingfuckingMeth_ : One text at a time 

Nvwlsbcsmcl: What the fuck was that?

Baguette: oh my god you guys took that from that one Hamilton Fanfic 

DuckingfuckingMeth: i mean your right

 _Cantdie_ :  _No_

 _Cantdie_  has left the chat

 _Baguette:_ making Jazzy leave the chat

 _DuckingfuckingMeth_ _:_ one text at a time

 _Thebagelofdeath_ _: NO_

 _DuckingfuckingMeth_ Added _Cantdie_ to the chat

 _Cantdie_ _: you talking shit bout me_

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : petition to murder jazzy please?

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : What'd she do

 _Cantdie_ : nothing

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : We made a bet that she could not drink an entire jar of pickle juice. I lost

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : clearly

 _Rthrbnmgrv_ : Jesus Christ

Nvwlsbcsmcl: atheist 

 _Cantdie_ : hahaaaaha yeah. I think I saw death but it was worth it

 _Baguette_ : well Fuck

 _Cantdie_ : it was for the matching names tbh

 _Rthrbnmgrv_ : im so confused

 _DuckingfuckingMeth_ : that’s what you get for leaving us

 _Cantdie_ : gASP HOW DARE YOU BETH

 _Rthrbnmgrv_ : I WAS AT SCIENCE CAMP JESUS CHRIST.

Nvwlsbcsmcl: ATHEIST

 _Cantdie_ : BE-FUCKING-TRAYL

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : fucking owned Beth

 _Baguette_ : it’s what you get you  _fifth grader._

 _DuckingfuckingMeth_ _:_ yeah you bitch

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : LANGUAGE 

 _Rthrbnmgrv_ : I’m fucking crying guys. My feelings

 _Cantdie_ : hah feelings who needs em.

 _Baguette_ : apparently not you Jazzhands

 _Cantdie_ : I mean. Your not wrong.

Nvwlsbcsmcl: didn’t you like kill your older sister for a good 5 min

 _Cantdie_ : *Sibling 

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : RESPECT HER SIBLINGS PRONOUNS PANA GOD *sassy hair flip*

 _Rthrbnmgrv_ : Mood af Bell 

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : Such a mood

Nvwlsbcsmcl: NO ONE TOLD ME JAZZHANDS SIBLING WAS NB

 _DuckingfuckingMeth_ : shes not? I don’t think so at least?

 _Cantdie_ : no. Their Bigender

 _Baguette_ : Idfk what that is

Nvwlsbcsmcl: honestly same. 

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : look it up you uncultured swines

 _Baguette_ : HOLY FUCK

 _Rthrbnmgrv_ : did you look it up? 

 _Cantdie_ : did I finally cause your long awaiting heart attack?

Nvwlsbcsmcl: holy shit

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : truly Jazzhands is chaotic Evil 

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : Kira = Light from death note confirmed 

 _DuckingfuckingMeth_ : whEZZEEEEEEE

 _Baguette_ : I WISH. BUT NO. SO I LOOKED UP BIGENDER RIGHT?

 _Rthrbnmgrv_ : And?

Nvwlsbcsmcl: don’t keep us waiting you breadstick 

 _Baguette_ : I am a baguette get it fucking right

 _Baguette_ : ANYWAY, APACHE ATTACK HELICOPTER IS AN ACTUAL REGISTERED GENDER

 _DuckingfuckingMeth_ : whAT???!

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : HAHAHAHAHAHA HAPPFFFFFFFFFFTTT

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : OMG THATS GR8

 _Rthrbnmgrv_ : THAT JUST MADE ME SNORT IN CLASS KIT. I HATE YOU. GTGGGG

 _Baguette_ : your welcome Beth

 _Cantdie_ : ARE YOU FUXKING SIRIUS??? PFFFTTT

Nvwlsbcsmcl: calm down Harry Potter

Baguette: am i fucking Sirius? I didnt know this

 _Cantdie_ : fuck you

Nvwlsbcsmcl: buy me dinner first

 _Cantdie_ : your not my dad

 _Baguette:_ daddy~

 _Cantdie_ _:_ you fucking kinky shit

 _DuckingfuckingMeth_ _:_ Ive seen kinkier

Nvwlsbcsmcl _:_ wtf we are all fourth graders what is wrong with us 

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ _: idk._ Jazzhands is our leader.

 _Cantdie_ _:_ Fuk right I am

 _Thebagelofdeath_ _:_ Ye it was August of last year

 _Baguette:_ oh god no not the incident 

 _DuckingfuckingMeth_ _:_ 9/15/17

 _Thebagelofdeath_ _:_ Long story short I was over at Kit’s house with Katie and he looked like he was on a sugar high. He said he had something important to show us. He lifted up his sweater. was wearing a fucking c o l l a r

 _DuckingfuckingMeth_ _:_  it had diamonds

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ _:_ KIT YOUVE WORN A COLLAR OMFG

Nvwlsbcsmcl _:_ WE ARE TEN YEARS OLD WTF

Baguette: excuse you I’m 11

 _Cantdie_ _:_ Things are getting wild at Caillou’s House 

 _Baguette:_ shut your fuck jasshnds 

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : JASSHNDS LMAOOOOO

 _Baguette_ : *Jazzhands 

Nvwlsbcsmcl: lmao how do you mess up that bad kit

 _DuckingfuckingMeth_ _:_ jasshnds _,_

 _Cantdie_ _:_ yes that’s me

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ _:_ my wife is jasshnds omg

 _Cantdie_ changed their name to  _jAsshnds_

Nvwlsbcsmcl _: can we call kit a lesbian for thiz?_

_ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan: #LesboKit_

_Rthrbnmgrv: omg stop ripping off Fanfictions_

Baguette Left the conversation

 _jAsshnds_ : BELLA YASSSSSS

 _DuckingfuckingMeth_ : omg

Nvwlsbcsmcl: Kit just screamed and face planted on his desk

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : I herd it from music omg

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : I think we all heard it

 _jAsshnds_ : SCREAMINGGGGGG

 _DuckingfuckingMeth_ : I can confirm 

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : Can con-fucking-firm. 

Nvwlsbcsmcl added  _Baguette_  

 _jAsshnds_ : MY SON 

 _Baguette_ : all of you go fucking die

 _jAsshnds_ : already ded inside thanks.

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : me too

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : Jesus Christ 

Baguette: lol we all have issues 

Nvwlsbcsmcl: like you lesbokit?

jAsshnds: yeah lesbokit you got issues?

Baguette: I will fucking break your neck Linda 

Nvwlsbcsmcl: COME AT ME BERNARD 

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : oh geez this again.

Baguette: ILL FIGHT YOU BEHIND DENNYS LINDA DONT TEST ME

 _DuckingfuckingMeth_ : fucking, jazzzzzzz Belllaaaaa the teacher is getting suspicious

jAsshnds: Oof gotta blast

Nvwlsbcsmcl: YOUR BROWNIES WERE SHIT BERNARD

Baguette: THOSE ARE FIGHTING WORDS.

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : yeah gotta go put our dicks away.

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : for harambe 

 _DuckingfuckingMeth_ : beLLA AKAOSOSNSNSNAN

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : mY EYES

jAsshnds: HAHAHAHAHAH

Baguette: CACKLING 

Nvwlsbcsmcl: BELLA I FUCKING LOVE YOU <img class="CToWUd" src="https://mail.google.com/mail/e/1f602" alt="

 

 

Rthrbnmgrv: that's a dead meme 

Baguette: WERE ALL DEAD MEMES BETH

jAsshnds: u Dont noe day wae

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : especially Kit and his diamond stunted collar

Baguette: I HATE YOU

Nvwlsbcsmcl: its your fault for being so god damn kinky

 _Thebagelofdeath_ :   Ms. Cadigan is back ahahahahsshahahajajaj im not ready fir life

Nvwlsbcsmcl: im not ready fir life either 

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : Fuck you

Nvwlsbcsmcl: im in a committed relationship 

Baguette: I can be your Fuck buddy ;)

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : hOLY SHIT 

Nvwlsbcsmcl: KIT WHAT THE FUCK

Rthrbnmgrv: that escalated hella quick.

 

 

7:00pm

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : I AIN'T PURE NO MORE HECKERS

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : she says censoring herself

Baguette: but like, how do vampires suck blood.

Nvwlsbcsmcl: Kit. What the Fuck

 _DuckingfuckingMeth_ : Kit do you need help?

Baguette: no but like, do the fangs double as blood straws or do they just puncture the skin.

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : Kit, how kinky are you?

jAsshnds: kit this sounds like a sex thing, what the Fuck are your kinks?

 _DuckingfuckingMeth_ : NO LETS NOT FIND OUT KITS KINKS

jAsshnds: Aawwwwww, anyway, I think my Siblings cousin likes you.

Baguette: wait, why isn't he related to you again?

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : because 

Baguette: that's not an answer 

jAsshnds: your not an answer.

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : I wanna meet him

Nvwlsbcsmcl: honestly he probably thinks were weird

jAsshnds: prob not, he's like 17 or smth but acts like us

Baguette: HE SOUNDS LIT

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : no one says lit anymore.

Baguette: Fuck off i do

 _DuckingfuckingMeth_ : because your a kinky shit.

Baguette: why must you bring this shit up

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : your fault for being kinky

Baguette: i aM NOT

Nvwlsbcsmcl: that's a Fucking lie

 _DuckingfuckingMeth_ : OWNED

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : did you know 

jAsshnds: that Beth is two letters away from being death.

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : just take put the b and add D and A

jAsshnds: and you've turned Beth into death

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : so in conclusion Beth is the grim reaper

Nvwlsbcsmcl: IM CRYING THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL 

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : Fucking art

Rthrbnmgrv: I mean, its accurate 

Baguette: what's more accurate is that Kira is Japanese for death or smth. 

jAsshnds: ;) <img class="CToWUd" src="https://mail.google.com/mail/e/1f52a" alt="

 _hebagelofdeath_ : proof she's planning our murder.

Nvwlsbcsmcl: you didn't already know that? Smh

Baguette: I mean she's stabbed me several times.

 _DuckingfuckingMeth_ : she makes it so obvious

Rthrbnmgrv: honestly you act surprised Jen, 

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : in all reality she's probably going to be the one to get us bombed

jAsshnds: I mean, you ain't wrong 

 _DuckingfuckingMeth:_ Ain't

Rthrbnmgrv: ain't 

Baguette: ain't

Nvwlsbcsmcl: ain't 

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : AIN't 

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : aint 

Baguette: what are you, Fucking southern jazzhands? 

jAsshnds: excuse me im jAsshnds you kinky Fuck.

Nvwlsbcsmcl: BACK TO JASSHNDS OMG.

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : CRYING 

Baguette: FUCKING FIGHT ME

jAsshnds: MEET ME IN THE FUCKING PIT

Baguette: ILL THROW DOWN

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : I wanna be the ref 

jAsshnds: WE'LL SETTLE THIS LATER MY FAMILY IA MAKING ME SOCIALIZE

Nvwlsbcsmcl: FUCK SAME

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : fuxkkkkk social activities are the worst 

 _DuckingfuckingMeth_ : can Fucking relate 

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : ikr

Baguette: is everyone leaving?

Rthrbnmgrv: yeah I think so

Baguette: that means were alone ;)

Rthrbnmgrv: DEMON 

Baguette: ;)

 _Rthrbnmgrv_  has left the conversation 

Baguette: BETH NO

Baguette: well now im alone 

Baguette: disgraced

 

Thursday 

3:50

jAsshnds: damn right your a disgrace you kinky fucker

Nvwlsbcsmcl: your the biggest Fucking disgrace 

Baguette: its 3 am y r u 2 up?

jAsshnds: why are YOU up?

Baguette: touché 

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : Use proper grammar you uncultured swines. 

Nvwlsbcsmcl: hun, you barely use proper grammar most of the time

jAsshnds: damn u were shot the Fuck down Bel

Baguette: DISGRACE. 

Baguette: wait nevermind that's me.

Nvwlsbcsmcl: are we the ones that nvr sleep?

jAsshnds: what's sleep? I have Fanfiction to write

Baguette: Mood AF

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : you know what's a bigger mood

Nvwlsbcsmcl: the band that trolled their band teacher with the mii theme

jAsshnds: an Apache attack helicopter being a registered gender?

Baguette: im helisexual, im attracted to helicopters, BEEP BEEP 

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : no, no, and as much as I want to question kit, no.

Baguette: Fuck you

Nvwlsbcsmcl: ignoring the kinky one.

 _jAsshnds_  changed  _Baguette_ 's name to  _ThisKinkyBitch_

ThisKinkyBitch: jazz go die

jAsahnds: come at me bro

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : anYWAY

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : my brother is up trying to microwave a burrito

Nvwlsbcsmcl: at 3 am?

 _ThisKinkyBitch_ changed name to B _aguette_

Baguette: I mean I do that at 3 am

jAsshnds: honestly same Tho

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : and all I hear is him trying to open the freezer, and I hear something fall and a bang. I go out and the entirety of the contents of our freezer fell onto him. He looks up At me and says "I have been claimed by the lord of the freezer. Death is upon me"

Nvwlsbcsmcl: that is such a MOOD

jAsshnds: my sibling isn't that  cool Smh, they cry when j show them my writing 

Baguette: yOU BEAT UP POOR ALEX IN CHP 4 WHO WOULDN'T CRY

Nvwlsbcsmcl: Not to mention you killed off like 3-4 people in the first chapter. Only one actually have happened irl

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : you gave the poor thing dreams of death and people from her past life she didn't remember Smh

Baguette: the only good to come of that fic is the gay

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : Peggy 

Nvwlsbcsmcl: Thomass 

Baguette : and fire

jAsshnds: that was so coordinated. Im proud of my son.

Nvwlsbcsmcl: pffffff

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : nice joke. Who could be proud of kit 

Baguette: RUDE.

jAsshnds: this makes me wonder..

Nvwlsbcsmcl: HOW DOES A 

jAsshnds: RAGTAG 

Nvwlsbcsmcl: VOULENTUR   

jAsshnds: ARMY

Nvwlsbcsmcl: IN NEED OF A SHOWER

jAsshnds: SOMEHOW DEFEAT A GLOBAL SUPERPOWER

Nvwlsbcsmcl: HOW DO WE EMERGE VICTORIOUS FROM THE QUAGMIRE 

Baguette: Giggity

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : kiT WTF

jAsshnds: LEAVE THE BATTLEFIELD WAVING BESTEY ROSS'S FLAG HIGHER

Nvwlsbcsmcl: yO

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : they are actually going to dp the whole song oh my lord

Baguette: absolutely 

jAsshnds: CUZ WE GOT A SECRET WEAPON

Nvwlsbcsmcl: AN IMMIGRANT YOU KNOW AND LOVE WHO'S  UNAFRAID TO STEP IN

jAsshnds: HE'S CONSTANTLY CONFUSING CONFOUNDING THE BRITISH HENCHMEN 

Nvwlsbcsmcl: EVERYONE  

jAsshnds: GIVE 

Nvwlsbcsmcl: IT

jAsshnds: UP

Nvwlsbcsmcl: FOR

jAsshnds: AMERICA'S

Nvwlsbcsmcl: FAVORITE

jAsshnds: FIGHTING 

Nvwlsbcsmcl: FRENCH 

Baguette: FRY

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : did you have that ready to go already 

Baguette: yes

jAsshnds: LAFAYETTE 

baguette: oof my turn

Baguette: IM TAKING THIS HORSE BY THE REINS, MAKING REDCOATS REDER WITH BLOODSTAINS

Nvwlsbcsmcl: LAFAYETTE 

Baguette: AND IM NEVER GONNA STOP UNTIL I MAKE  EM,  DROP AND BURN EM, SCATTER THEIR REMAINS. IM-

jAsshnds: LAFAYETTE!

Baguette: WATCH ME ENGAGING EM, ENRAGING EM, ESCAPING EM, IM-

Nvwlsbcsmcl: LAFAYETTE!

Baguette: I GO TO FRANCE FOR MORE FUNDS

jAsshnds: LAFAYETTE 

Baguette: AND I COME BACK WITH MORE

Nvwlsbcsmcl: GUNS

jAsshnds: AND

Nvwlsbcsmcl: SHIPS

Baguette: AND SO ZE BATTLE SHIFTS

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : sigh, I have to do Washington don't I ?

Baguette: YEZ

jAsshnds: YOU BET YOUR ASS

Nvwlsbcsmcl: D O I T 

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : we rendezvous with rochambeu consolidate their gifts

jAsshnds: That was so unenthusiastic

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : Fuck you. I'm better as Eliza 

Baguette: WE CAB END THIS WAR AT YORKTOWN CUT ZEM OFF AT SEA. BUT FOR THIS TO SUCCEED THERE IS SOMEONE ELSE WE NEED

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : I know

jAsshnds: HAMILTON 

Baguette: SIR HE KNOWS WHAT TO DO IN A TRENCH , INGENUITIVE AND FLUENT IN FRENCH I MEAN-

Nvwlsbcsmcl: HAMILTON 

Baguette: SIR YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO USE HIM EVENTUALLY WHAT'S HE GONNA DO ON THE BENCH I MEAN-

jAsshnds: HAMILTON

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : guys its 4 am WTF 

Baguette: NO ONE HAS MORE RESILIENCE OR MATCHES MY PRACTICAL TACTICAL BRILLIANCE.

Nvwlsbcsmcl: HAMILTON

Baguette: YOU WANNA FIGHT FOR YOUR LAND BACK

jAsshnds: HAMILTON 

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : oh god your gonna sing the whole song 

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : I need my right hand man back

jAsshnds: 4 20 BLAZE IT!!

Baguette:  4 20 blAZE IT!

Baguette: FUCK

jAsshnds: hAh

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : things are getting wild at Caillou’s house

jAsshnds: CITE ME

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : "things are getting wild at Caillou’s house" - Kira collins. March 7th, 2018. Nancysauria elementary. Cold water,  Nevada.

 _Baguette_  added  _Rthrbnmgrv_  to the chat 

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ :  Oh my g o d 

Nvwlsbcsmc: IM CRYING OH MY LORD

Rthrbnmgrv: TEARS, THESE ARE T E A R S

Baguette: IM CACKLING JEN OMFH 

jAsshnds: I meant fight me but that typo just made it so much better OMG

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : absolutely

Baguette: oh look we have every1 herer except Kaite

Nvwlsbcsmcl: it as cuZ she's a nerd and gets sleep. 

Rthrbnmgrv: bOi you did guns and ships without me im hurt 

Baguette: too bad

Rthrbnmgrv: YOU MADE ME LEAVE YOU TUCKER

JAsshnds: fight fight fight

Nvwlsbcsmcl: fight fight fight fight

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : fight fight fight

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

Baguette: Me you behind Denny's  

Rthrbnmgrv: LEZ GO LINDA

Baguette: ILL FUCK YOU UP BERNARD

Nvwlsbcsmcl: . Did you guys actually go to fight??? The chat has been silent form a good 30 minutes 

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : probably

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : or jazzy went out their to kill them herself 

jAsshnds: god I wish

Baguette: i went to watch Porn

 _ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan_ : KIT WTF

jAsshnds: YOU KINKY FUCK

Nvwlsbcsmcl: TMI

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : D U D E N O

Rthrbnmgrv: im more concerned on why porn is the only capitalized word in that sentence  

Nvwlsbcsmcl: Jesus Christ 

jAsshnds : kinky Fuck, also Connor says he respects everyone except kit

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : HAHAHAHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAHAHAH

Baguette: I have a feeling your lying t

jAsshnds: nah im actually not

Baguette: l i e s 

 _Thebagelofdeath_ : oh my god 

jAsshnds: 

Baguette: I

baguette: HATE

Baguette : E V E R Y T H I N G

_ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan: O H M Y G O O D N E S S_

_Nvwlsbcsmcl: THIS IS JUST GR8_

_Rthrbnmgrv: FUCKING WHEEZE_

_Thebagelofdeath: I  L O V E  T H I S  M A N_

_DuckingfuckingMeth:_ I was going to scream at you fuckers for spamming my phone at almost 6 in the morning 

 _DuckingfuckingMeth:_ BUT THIS IS FUCKING H I L A R I O U S 

_Baguette: I HATE THIS FUCKING FAMILY_

_jAsshnds: that is no way to talk to your mother_

_Baguette: I NEVER ASKED TO BE BORN MOM_

_jAsshnds: TOO BAD, I BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD AND I CAN JUSY AS EASILY TAKE YOU OUT_

_Rthrbnmgrv: holy fucking shit_

_Baguette: THEN ILL GO OUT THE SAME WAY I WAS BORN_

_ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan: her vagina?_

_Baguette: SCREAMING_

_Bagelofdeath: BELLA WTF_

_jAsshnds: AKSJSJSJA IM GOING TO WAKE UP MY PARENTS_

_jAsshnds: C E A S E_

_Nvwlsbcsmcl: P E R I S H_

_Baguette: that was bad timing on my part i apologize_

_DuckingfuckingMeth: SCREEEEEEEE_

_ImGoingToDeepThroatAPan: we're a mess_

_jAsshnds: not even god can fix us_

 

 


End file.
